Along with the development of the Internet, the number of platforms having different service functions has increased. For example, a platform may provide portal websites, instant messaging tools, and the like. These platforms provide convenience for people in lives and work.
Generally, a user may register an account on a platform, and set up a corresponding password to ensure the security of the account. The user may accept a service provided by the platform using the account and the password. For example, the user can log into an instant messaging tool using the account and the password to conduct instant messaging with another user.
After setting up the password, a situation that the user forgets the password or the password is stolen may easily happen, such that the account cannot be used anymore. Moreover, user information in the account may occupy a large amount of storage resources. Therefore, in order to reduce user churn and resource occupation caused by the loss of user passwords, the platform may conduct security authentication on an identity of a user through a password protection question.
When a user needs to modify a password, a platform requires the user to answer a password protection question. When the answer is correct, the user is allowed to reset the password.
Currently, for password protection questions, a platform generally provides a number of password protection questions for a user to choose randomly, and the user sets corresponding answers to the password protection questions.
Since password protection questions are infrequently used by a user after setting, the user easily forgets respective answers set thereby. When needed, the user may not be able to answer a password protection question correctly, so that a password cannot be retrieved.
Therefore, a technical problem urgently to be solved by one skilled in the art is how to provide a mechanism for setting up a password protection question, to improve the practicability of the password protection question and to reduce the occupation of storage resources by useless user information.